candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Town
- | characters = Tiffi, Mr. Toffee | champion = Mayor of Candy Town | new = Level 1 Level 6 | released = March 23, 2012 | previous = | next = Candy Factory | difficulty = Very easy }} is the 1st episode of Candy Crush Saga and the first episode of World One. This episode was released on March 23, 2012. The champion title is the Mayor of Candy Town. Story Before episode: Tiffi meets Mr. Toffee who directs her to the first level and through the tutorials. After episode: Tiffi decides to explore the world (or in this case, episodes) only to be held up by Mr. Toffee to be told that she is going the wrong way. As the game progresses, she helps solve the problems in each episode. New things Tutorial *Level 1 - Moves levels ( ) are introduced. *Level 2 - making *Level 3 - making *Level 4 - making *Level 5 - making Elements *Level 6 - Jelly levels ( ) are introduced. Boosters *Lollipop Hammer at level 7 *Extra Moves at level 8 *Jelly Fish at level 9 Guide Levels This episode contains levels 1-10. Candy Town is an extremely easy episode as all the levels in this episode are very easy. Being the first episode, none of these levels pose a problem. Gallery |-| Story (new)= Candy Town new background.PNG|Initial scene (Facebook) Candy Town Outro 1.PNG|Well, it's about time to go out and explore the world! Candy Town Outro 2.PNG|Who is that? Candy Town Outro 3.PNG|Psst, it's that way! Candy Town Outro 4.PNG|I will show you the way. |-| Story (old)= Candy Town (Facebook).png|Initial scene (Facebook) (old background) Candy Town after story 1.png|After story - 1 (old background) Candy Town after story 2.png|After story - 2 (old background) Candy Town after story 3.png|After story - 3 (old background) Candy Town after story 4.png|After story - 4 (old background) |-| Levels= Level 1 Reality.png|Level 1 - |link=Level 1 Level 2 Reality.png|Level 2 - |link=Level 2 Level 3 Reality.png|Level 3 - |link=Level 3 Level 4 Reality.png|Level 4 - |link=Level 4 Level 5 Reality.png|Level 5 - |link=Level 5 Level 6 Reality.png|Level 6 - |link=Level 6 Level 7 Reality.png|Level 7 - |link=Level 7 Level 8 Reality.png|Level 8 - |link=Level 8 Level 9 Reality.png|Level 9 - |link=Level 9 Level 10 Reality before.png|Level 10 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 10 Level 10 Reality after.png|Level 10 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 10 |-| Map= CandyTownFacebookMap.png|Map on Facebook |-| Champion title= Champ1.png|Champion title |-| Googleplay Store= Screenshot_2015-07-17-23-07-35.png|Candy Town in Google Playstore. Notice that it is the old version Trivia *This is the first episode to have 2 level types in Reality. The second is Minty Meadow (Episode 64). *This is the first episode to introduce 2 level types at the same time in Reality, with the second being Candy Factory. *This is the only episode in Reality without any ingredients levels. *Along with Candy Factory, these two episodes are the only episodes in Reality which have 10 levels. Every other episode besides these two have 15 levels. *This episode has the most Moves levels at 5. They are also tutorial levels. *Upon its release, charms, gifts, and boosters are locked. *This is the only episode where all levels have the same difficulty - all the levels are rated very easy. *At the end of the episode, the player gets 50 gold bars. *With the most recent update, the background on mobile devices is the same as the one on Facebook. *This is the first episode and also the last episode have no character on map. However, on mobile version, Mr. Toffee is the character appears on map after player passed level 10. *Release date of this episode coincide with World Meteorological Day. Category:Game openers Category:World openers Category:Reality episodes Category:Episodes Category:World One Category:Released Episodes of 2012 Category:Very easy episodes